The Southern Heir
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: The heir to the south has appeared. But can she accept her responsibilities? Will she crack under pressure or will she pave her own path?


**The Southern Heir**

**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing**_

**Summary: **_**The heir to the south has appeared. But can she accept her responsibilities? Will she crack under pressure or will she pave her own path?**_

**Note**_**: Old story! And please review!**_

~o.O~O.o~

It was to be another busy day in the village, for it was once more attacked by demons. She was the only one who knew why the village was being attacked, though it was only the fourth attack there were to be more to come. Everyone else thought it was normal the village being attack less than a month from the other attack… But the truth was that she still had the jewel. She had never made a wish on the jewel. That's why the village was being attacked. Demons could sense that the jewel had not been wished on.

Kagome woke that morning before anyone else. She was leaving not only because of the attacks but because of a promise she had made less than half a year ago. Grabbing her bow and black quiver full of titanium arrows along with a small bag of money, she left. It pained her to leave her kit but it was for the best. She would be back for him as soon as she could.

Walking out the door Kagome could see that the moon still lingered in the sky and that the sun has yet to rise but its light was already fighting the darkness of night so that a new day could begin. With a heavy sigh Kagome pulled her cloak closer to her body, and with a shaky breathe she used her reiki to hide both her scent, and aura; a trick she had learned during her year long search for the jewel shards.

She stopped on the hill overlooking the village of Edo. She smiled staying there for a few moments before turning towards the forest, unsure of when she would return to the small village that had become her home. And with plans to return for her son, she turned from the village and entered the forest.

~*o*~*o*~

Now miles away from the village, Kagome sat down under a large oak, its long branches covered in leaves helping to keep her out of the hot summer sun. She was tired from both the long walk and from the lack of sleep the night before. Things raced through her tired mind, she was too tired to really think properly. Pushing her powers to create a barrier, she let her mind drift.

**(****Flashback****)**

"_**Wait... What the hell?"**_ _Kagome asked herself._ _**"Wasn't I fighting with Naraku?"**_

_Looking around she sees that she is within a peaceful looking clearing. Tall trees surrounded the clearing as if to protect it from what lay beyond them, while bright wild flowers spotted the bright green grass that covered the ground. And down towards the far side of the clearing was a small stream, the sound of trickling water filling the air. Though the clearing was peaceful and beautiful Kagome couldn't stop the fear that welled within her heart. She stood, calling out for InuYasha but no sound left her lips._

_She called again…still no sound left her lips._

_Her hands were at her throat, tears brimming her brown eyes as she looked around desperately for her friends. Panic filled her heart with fear, so unsure of what to do she fell to her knees crying._

"Hush my child. There is no reason for you to cry my daughter." _Came a warm motherly voice and arms that surround her in a loving embrace. It had been a long time since her own mother had held and talked to her like the mysterious being was doing. "__**Who was this woman?"**_

"I my dear am Midoriko. You have freed me and returned me my soul, my child. Thank you." _her voice was warm and loving as she held Kagome tighter. _"You are truly pure. Purer then I ever dreamed of. If it was not for you, Kagome I would still be fighting a losing battle against evil in that jewel. You may think that your **"**true**"** power has been restored but you have so much more potential."

_Looking up at her with a confused look Kagome was greeted with a warm smile. This woman was beautiful with skin as pale as milk and eyes a swirl of red and purple while a purple diamond glowed upon her forehead. Waves of black hair topped her head while the silk like trestles' fell pass her backside. She was wasn't tall or short while her body was curved and toned while she wore a more form fitting style of clothing that resembled the traditional miko clothing. The top was the traditional white but the sleeves instead of being bell-like were bunched to be tighter around her wrists to make fighting easier. While the bottom half, still red, weren't as flowing but they still came up to tie around her waist under her breasts. _"It's time," _With a sadness flashing through her red velvet eyes while a lone tear trailed down her cheek. And with the sweetest of smiles she leaned forward placing a light kiss upon Kagome's brow._

_She felt as if she had been hit by a truck, her breath being taken away as she was hit with a vision. Her brown eyes were blank as people and things flashed through her mind. _

_She knew these people; she could feel it in her heart, in her soul. She could feel the connection she felt to these things and yet she knew it wasn't her life that she was seeing, that she was reliving. It was Midoriko's. She could only watch as the woman fell in love demon. She watched as their love blossomed into something which was forbidden by demon law; the mated union between a demon and miko. She could only watch as in a fit of jealous rage a mortal man who had in fact been in love with Midoriko gave himself to a demon in hopes of destroying the demon who had defiled his love. Kagome watched her heart breaking as she watched Midoriko fight and then die, her unborn baby still growing within her womb. Kagome watched as the gods took the child away, having their own plans for the child. They took her to an alternate world, of which there were no demons, a place where she would be safe until the time came for when she would be needed._

_Kagome gasped for air as she was brought out of the vision. ____She gasped for air as she looked up to Midoriko with teary muddled eyes to meet her own teary eyes._

_With a broken sob Kagome threw herself at Midoriko. Cling to the woman who was in fact her true mother. She would forever love the woman who had raised her but right now all she could do was hold onto the great miko; her true mother. They cried holding onto one another for dear life, there was so much that now made sense to Kagome know that she knew the truth of her heritage. _

_~*.*~*.*~_

"A mikos' job is not to kill or destroy,_" Midoriko told her as they sat together looking at the fire. "_It is not our role in life to kill but to heal. Only kill if necessary for all forms of life are precious. Humans were created by the gods in their image while demons were created by the earth. It was both by the gods' and the earth's will that mikos' were created to maintain peace and order. We are to protect those who cannot protect themselves and to heal the sick and injured.

"But our true purpose has been lost to time. Mikos' kill those which they were meant to protect and the balance of life has been thrown into chaos. It is not up to you to fix but to help guide the next generation as I was unable to do. Because of what has become, demons who had once been our companions now hunt us down out of fear," _Midoriko told her in a soft voice._

"Then what had changed that for you and father?" _Kagome questioned curious of the man who had fathered her._

_Midoriko smiled. She seemed to brighten at the mere thought of the demon that she loved. "_He had always walked to the sound of his own drum. He was curious about everything and anything. When we met I was but a young girl, I had just began my training as a miko. I sprained my ankle having fallen down a hill getting firewood when he found me. I had been so scared and he had been so kind to me, even healing my ankle for me. We meet many times after that but it wasn't till I was sixteen annuals that I began to fall in love with him. He was so open and wondrous, wanting to build a world of which humans and demons could live side by side; where love and peace reigned," She sighed happily.

_Kagome smiled. Her mother always seemed happiest when talking about her father._

_~*.*~*.*~_

"This illusion will need to be broken if you are to unlock your power,"_ Midoriko hummed a scowl set on her face as she looked over Kagome's form. _"But that means that you'll also have to come to accept the demon within you,"

_Kagome nodded nervously._

_Midoriko smiled. "_There is no need to be scared of yourself my child,"_ She said taping her nose with a teasing tone to her voice._

"I'm going to help you bring out your demon; both inner and outer. Right now you're from is being cloaked by a human illusion given to you by the gods, it suppresses your demon, but once you release your demon you'll never want to look human again."_ Midoriko tells her. _"Your father once said that when he was using an illusion that he felt like he was wearing a suit that was to tight. He felt like he was rejecting who he was, what made him; him, looking like something he wasn't." _A small smile forms on her lips. _

"So what do I do?"_ Kagome asked nervously. Though she was willing to do as her mother wanted, she also felt like what she was going to do was like rejecting the human side of her that she had inherited from her mother. Though Midoriko was a human miko, she had had a child with a full blooded demon and because of her strength in power Kagome was actually a full blooded demon while still being a miko; a miko demon. She was to be the only one of her kind._

"Close your eyes. Look inside yourself and find that missing piece," _what Midoriko said next fell on deaf ears as everything around Kagome melted away into nothingness._

_Kagome seemed to float, no way to know what way was up or down or what direction was which, she just floated. She looked around eyes wide and fearful as she peered into the darkness. It was empty and full all at the same time and all of it darkness. She was scared and unafraid all at the same time. The darkness wrapped around her in a warm caress against her body._

_She could feel the humming of pain coming from her soul, and hear the song it sang. Even in darkness she could see the beauty of her soul as it danced in shimmering swirls around her. And yet she could feel it, the missing piece that would set her soul soaring. And it was just like her mother was saying, she felt as if she were being untrue to herself. _

"_**LET ME OUT!"**__ a voice bellowed from within her. She was taken about as the mixed voice sent a ripple of anger throughout her soul. The voice was both soft and animalistic; sweet like a bell yet rough like sandpaper._

"_**WHY? WHY DID YOU LOCK ME AWAY?!"**__ the voice cried out sending more ripples of pain and anger from the far corner of her soul. And yet with the sound of the raging voice there was the sound of chains rattling._

_Feeling out where the ripples were coming from and she followed the pull she felt coming from the voice._

_She came upon a creature curled up in a ball in the corner of a cage that was too small. Chains dangled from the limp limbs of the creature. It had long waves of tussled black hair that hid most of its body It long pale legs that were pulled to its chest, one of its hands was holding onto the thick chain while the other one loosely gripped one of the think bars of the cage. It's skin a pale creamy white color._

"_**Why**__?" Its voice that had been so loud was now a soft whisper. Its voice was that of two beings, one was a soft velvety voice, the other dangerously rich and rough like sandpaper. __**"Why did you put me in here?" **__It cries softly, crawling over to the cage bars, the chains rattling behind it. __**"I was a good girl." **__It lifts its head unable to stand because the cage is so short._

"_**WHY?"**__ their voice rang out. They shook on the bars throwing their head back and forth trying to break free._

_A gasp passes Kagome's lips as the creature's hair falls to the side showing its face, a face so similar to her own. Tears ran down her face. __**"Why? I was a good girl…" **__her body shock as she slumped forward, her hands loosening their grip on the cage bars._

_Kagome rushed over to the cage and fall to her knee in front of her tears burn her own eyes as she looked at what she unknowingly down to herself. __**"Why are you rejecting me?" **__she says in a small voice looking Kagome in the eyes. Her eyes were a brilliant blue unlike the brown one's she had come accustom to when she looked in the mirror. On her forehead was a eight pointed star and in the center of it was a pale crescent moon the points just almost touching; it was the symbol of the South. _

_Tears trail down Kagome's cheeks as she leaned forward grabbing one the creature's hands with her own while caressing her tear stain cheek with the other. There were no other markings on her face other than the symbol._

"I'm so sorry_**."**_ _Kagome said leaning into the cage holding her head to my shoulder.__** "**_You are a part of me as much as I__am apart of you. We are one in the same,_**"**__her words echoed around them carrying great power within them. The bars disappear and they hold onto each other tightly. Kagome could feel her soul flare to life as the creature was absorbed into her body. As she was being absorbed into Kagome, she could feel the changing of her body. A smile appears on her face as she takes in the high feel it brought her having that piece of her back._

"**What about me?" **_Kagome's back stiffens as a dangerously rich sandpaper voice reaches her ears._

_Kagome turned to see a dark grey almost black dog demon in full form sitting with its tail wrapped around its back legs. The dog's irises were purple surrounded in pools of crimson. There was no marking on the dog's forehead only two blue strips one on each of its cheeks. The dog looked at Kagome evilly as it wore a wolfish grin. _

"**WHAT ABOUT ME?"**_ It growls walking towards Kagome like a predator stacking it prey way._

"What about you?"_ Kagome asked with a face of indifference and a voice void of emotion. She knew not to show her beast fear or emotion if she wanted to become whole._

_She stands towering over Kagome before walking round her looking more and more like a predator. And that's exactly what she was: a predator_. **"I mean you can't leave this place till you accept your WHOLE self. I am a part of that, along with that **_**thing**_** that was in the cage that I was trapped in while she whined and whined," **_She snarled angrily.__She looks Kagome in the eye just standing there glaring at her._

"Good to know," _Kagome sighed as she turned around on her heel. It was a sign that she both trusted the beast but that she didn't see her as a treat._

_A gust of wind blows her raven hair over her shoulder and in a second she came face to face with her beast's blazing eyes. _**"Don't turn your back on me your only a half breed right now!" **_she growls._

"Your point is? The truth is your nothing without me," _Kagome growl loudly in return._

_She leans back on her haunches and looks at Kagome with a raised eyebrow for a minute before leaning back forward with a grin. _**"Hn…"** _was Kagome's only reply. Her beast closes her eyes and presses her nose into Kagome. As soon as her nose touches her skin she is absorbed into Kagome. Her soul was finally complete as both Kagome's inner and outer demon merged together and merged with the rest of Kagome, namely her human miko self._

_Kagome whimpered in pain as her reiki and demon merge together. It brought both pain and pleasure._

_She could feel a change as her body seemed to burn from the inside out. Her skin was still a pale cream with the lightest glow of tan. The marks burned, searing their way into her flawless silken skin. Her nails lengthened turning into sharp pointed claws, while her canines lengthened into pointed fangs. Her forehead hurt the most as the symbol took its place on her brow, marking her as the heir to the South, the first born to Kankuro; the Lord of the South and the last black dog demon._

~*.*~*.*~

"Mother what are we going to do today?"_ Kagome asked from beside her mother. Though her body was battered from their last training station she would not give up on the chance of making her proud._

_She smiles at her and pulls a dark folded up kimono out. _"This is for you. There is nothing left for me to teach you my child," _She smiles. _"But first I wish to see your true self,"_ in truth Kagome didn't want her mother to see her as a demon. She feared what she would think of her._

_A shudder passes through her body. There was a burning sensation on her left arm and forehead; as her markings appear. After being trained and becoming a fully trained miko she had gained her miko marking; it was a black dragon that swirled around her left arm from the palm of her hand to her shoulder. The mark represented the fire that was housed within her. Her claws and fangs grow quickly, lengthening to a sharp point. Her hair turns to waves of raven black locks going to her mid-thigh. Her ears grow to a point much like an elf's and many of the other powerful demon breeds. _

_Kagome looked down with a small sad smile before looking to her mother to see her mother smiling at her. "_You look lovely my child_," before hugging her._

_**(End Of Flashback)**_

Kagome blinked as she slowly began to wake from her unexpected nap to see that it was mid-day.

With a yawn the illusion she had placed on herself melted away; to reveal her true form.

Instead of the traditional miko clothing that she had been wearing for the past two years, she wore a war-kimono much in the same fashion of Sesshomaru-sama's. The haori was purple with silver and white peddles on the right sleeve; they started out small at the shoulder and slowly got bigger at the bottom, while the stitching was black. It hung low, just under her shoulders, showing some cleavage as well as a small amount of her miko marking. The hakamas were black while flared out around her legs. Covering her chest was an armored corset, defining her curvy form; it was black aside from the breast plate that was silver. Tied around her waist holding two swards to her hip was a white sash that had silver swirls, and black and purple peddles on it. On her feet she wore black flats with a white ribbon around her ankles. Her raven black hair that normally was down, had been braided before being tightly twisted into a bun, while letting a forelock and her bangs fall to frame her face and blue eyes. Her bangs fell to hide the symbol of the South while the blue strips were present on her cheeks.

Kagome unlike other dog demons didn't have a "fluff" or "tail" that draped over her shoulder because of her having miko powers. Though the "tail" when present told other demon that she could transform into her beast form, which she could, but other demons would most likely thing she couldn't seeing as she didn't have a "tail".

Standing up and stretching, she purred in pleasure at the popping of her back. With a smile she looked down at her feet to watch as a silvery white cloud forming under her feet. She gave a cry of glee as they shot off into the air at top speed. Kagome absolutely loved to fly; she loved the speed and rush that it gave her.

The cloud went south, towards the Southern lord and his home.

~o.O~O.o~

Flying at top speed it had taken Kagome a good three hours to come with an hour's run of the Southern palace. And that too would be at top speed. But Kagome didn't care as she found a spot within a tall tree; her back leaned against the trunk while her right leg was bent with her right arm resting on it, while her left leg hung off the branch.

She knew she had to get this done and over with quickly so as to return to her son sooner but she didn't want to face her father. She had never even seen the demon in person. The only thing she had to go off of was her mother's memories and even then she still knew nothing about him seeing as her mother's memories that she shared focused solely around the time of when the jewel had been created.

It has been nearly seven hundred years since her parents had mated, who knew what he was like now.

"_Go see your father… show him the mark and he'll know what to do,"_ Kagome could hear her mother telling her. That's the thing, what would happen if he realized that she was his child. A child that was born from the union of a miko and demon would surely be frowned on by the Demon Counsel, they could even force him to kill her or he could lose his lands. She feared what would happen when she finally approached her father, and even now she had no idea how she would go about it.

Maybe after a night's rest she'll be able to come up with something.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome gave a loud cry of surprise as she fell from her birch. She quickly adjusted her body, her feet dug into the ground as she was thrown back while she used her right hand to try and slow her down by digging into the ground.

With a growl she pushed her senses to high alert, her body glowing a soft purple that showed the mix of her miko (pink) and demon (blue) powers. "_Who the fuck did that_?" she snarled the whites of her eyes tainted pink. Inuyasha's foul language obviously having rubbing off on Kagome in their time together.

"The person's whose land you're trespassing on," growled a masculine voice. "Who are you wrench?"

Kagome looked up only for her eyes to widen at what she saw. It was her father…

He stood tall the moon outlining his form in silver. His hair was black as night going down to his knees in a thick braid and his skin was as pale as the moonlight that set it aglow. He stood at 6'6 with a muscular and lightly lean form that was clothed in black and red, the haori was red with a white lodes design on the shoulders while the hakamas were black and tucked into his black leather boots. The eight pointed star with the crescent moon could be seen through the gap through his bangs, his eyes were a dark navy blue with a silver highlight, while jagged phthalo green markings lined his cheek bone. A black sash held a sword to his hip.

Holding back a growl Kagome straightened, using her right hand to lift up her bangs; revealing the Southern symbol. "Your daughter that's who,"


End file.
